lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Darksaber (novel)
Darksaber is a 1995 bestselling Star Wars novel written by Kevin J. Anderson. The novel is set immediately after Children of the Jedi and one year before Planet of Twilight in the Star Wars Expanded Universe timeline. Story Background and setting In the Jedi Academy trilogy, Admiral Daala is forced to retreat to the Core Worlds, where some of the remaining Imperial warlords bicker over the Empire's remaining forces in the region. Immediately thereafter, Luke Skywalker encounters Callista, a former Jedi who was trapped in the Eye of Palpatine. After being rescued, Callista is forced to take the form of one of Luke's former students. Luke and Callista immediately fall in love and work on building the Jedi Academy, though Callista still cannot use the Force. Meanwhile, Bevel Lemelisk is searching for a new assignment, which is given to him by Durga the Hutt. Darksaber is set eight years after Return of the Jedi, a time in which Grand Admiral Thrawn and the resurrected Emperor has been defeated, and the New Republic is experiencing a brief lull in conflict after the events in Children of the Jedi. Synopsis While searching Jabba the Hutt's palace on Tatooine, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo learn that the Hutts are planning to build another superweapon. Meanwhile, in the Hoth Asteroid Belt, Durga the Hutt is planning a diplomatic mission to Coruscant, where he will secretly obtain the plans for the Death Star superlaser for Bevel Lemelisk, the Death Star's designer. Skywalker and Solo reveal their discoveries, but not before Durga's subordinates steal the plans from the Imperial Palace. In order to find out the location of the superweapon, the New Republic launches a covert operation to Nal Hutta, disguised as a diplomatic summit. Back at the Hoth asteroid belt, Lemelisk starts construction on the cylindrical superlaser, which he calls the "Darksaber" for its shape is similar to the hilt of a lightsaber. Luke and Callista embark on a vacation that eventually leaves them stranded near the Hoth asteroid belt. They are rescued by Han and Leia Organa Solo, who just returned from the successful mission on Nal Hutta. However, Luke and Callista's rescue is mainly thanks to the Republic fleet, who arrived to launch Crix Madine and his squad to locate the Darksaber reported to be under construction in the region. While Madine succeeds in relaying the location to the fleet, he is captured and killed by Durga. However, Durga's triumph is short-lived when the Republic fleet spots the Darksaber and begins pursuit. The Darksaber attempts to fire its superlaser and make an escape, but the weapon fails and the ship is destroyed by two large asteroids. Meanwhile, Admiral Daala succeeds in uniting the remains of the Empire in the core systems. With the help of Pellaeon, she plans a strike force against a series of New Republic targets, including the Jedi academy on Yavin IV. They also attack Khomm, where Jedi trainees Kyp Durron and Dorsk 81 are visiting. Furious, the pair of Jedi spy on Daala's fleet and succeed in warning the academy of the attack. Using the powers of the Force, the Jedi trainees back at Yavin IV manage to hold off Daala's forces until New Republic reinforcements arrive. Daala is forced to retreat when her Super Star Destroyer, the Knight Hammer, is destroyed. After the failed attack, Daala transfers control over the Imperial forces to Pellaeon. Meanwhile, Callista decides to temporarily leave Luke and venture on a journey to regain her powers. Luke is heartbroken but decides to move on and continue to build the Jedi academy. Reception Darksaber was published worldwide in November 1995, a time in which Bantam Spectra was releasing several bestselling Star Wars novels a year. Although it was not as successful as the Jedi Academy trilogy, Darksaber peaked at number three on the New York Times Bestseller list. The novel that preceded it, Children of the Jedi by Barbara Hambly, was also a bestseller. On the back cover of Darksaber, Starlog claimed that "Anderson has all but assumed the title of chancellor of the Star Wars University." See also * List of Star Wars superweapons * Planet of Twilight * Echo Base Notes # Interview with Kevin J. Anderson. URL accessed on March 4, 2006. # Blindreaders: Star Wars. URL accessed on March 4, 2006. # Kevin J. Anderson, Darksaber (1995). ISBN 0-553-57611-9 References * Barbara Hambly, Children of the Jedi (1995). ISBN 0-553-57293-8 * Kevin J. Anderson, Darksaber (1995). ISBN 0-553-57611-9 External links * Kevin J. Anderson's web site * JediNet.com - Timeline * Category:Star Wars Category:Books Category:Media